The Smurf Impersonators/Part 5
As Narrator continued his story, Polaris saw in his mind Hogatha walking around the village, this time without the blanket, still plotting her next move to destroy the Smurfs, until inspiration hit her. I've got it. Tonight, while everyone's asleep, I'll burn the entire village down to the ground, she said to herself, laughing and snorting. There will be no Smurf left among them by morning when I'm through with them, especially not that little busybody bimbo who thinks she's attracted to me. Then suddenly Smurfette appeared at the same time Hogatha heard Harmony's horn again. "Snorty, come quickly," Smurfette said as she took Hogatha's hand. "Papa Smurf has something important to tell us." Hogatha went with Smurfette and stood with the crowd of Smurfs around the speaking mushroom while Papa Smurf made his announcement. "Smurfs, there is an impostor among us, a fake Smurf with a fake tail," he declared. "A fake Smurf?!?" the Smurfs said together. "But who could that fake Smurf be?" one of the Smurfs asked. "Didn't you hear? It's a Smurf that doesn't have a tail," another Smurf answered. Upon hearing this, Hogatha felt around her behind until she realized something. She turned and saw that her fake tail was gone. Fearing being discovered, Hogatha covered her behind with her hands and started to slowly back away from the crowd while the Smurfs investigated each other to see who the fake Smurf among them was. Then Hefty noticed Hogatha being the only Smurf among them backing away. "Hey, Snorty, turn around," he called out. "Don't worry, laddie, we just want to know if your tail is real," Duncan said as he, Hefty, and Tuffy advanced on her. Hogatha realized that there was only one thing left to do. "Out of my way! Out of my way!" she screamed as she made a run for it. "Hey, stop him! He's the fake Smurf!" Hefty shouted as he, Duncan, and Tuffy chased after her, joined by the rest of the Smurfs. Hogatha ran until she reached Papa Smurf's laboratory, then locked and sealed the door so that the other Smurfs couldn't get inside while she gathered up the ingredients she needed to put together another formula. The other Smurfs were at the door of Papa Smurf's laboratory, banging on the door and demanding for the fake Smurf to open up. Then Papa Smurf showed up at the door as the other Smurfs stood aside. "You in there! Who are you?" Papa Smurf demanded. "I am Hogatha, the wicked but ravishing witch," the fake Smurf replied, laughing and snorting, making the Smurfs gasp at the mention of her name. "I'm making a magic brew that will return me to normal, and then I'll stamp you out...I'll squash you all!" "Michty me, I should have known that the laddie was the evil lassie in disguise," Duncan said, realizing who he was dealing with. "It was a good thing you didn't smurf out the truth the hard way, Gutsy," Hefty said sarcastically. "That would have been real embarrassing." "Hurry, we must smurf a battering ram and break down the door," Papa Smurf said with an urgent tone. Hefty, Duncan, and Tuffy got themselves a log to break down the door with. They pounded and pounded on the door a few times, but the door stayed sealed, allowing Hogatha the time to complete the formula that would restore her original appearance. "A few more blasts of toad spit and..." There was a small puff of smoke coming from the mixture. "It's ready," she said with a snort. Finally the battering ram broke down the door, but by that time, Papa Smurf and the others could see that it was too late. Hogatha had a beaker full of the formula that she had completed and was now in the process of ingesting it. She fell to the floor and went into convulsions as the formula worked its way through her until, in a flash, she was back to her normal appearance. "I've got you now, you little blue buttinskies," Hogatha said before she realized something was wrong. "Wait a minute...you're all so tall!" "No, Hogatha, it's you that have become so small," Papa Smurf said. "The formula you smurfed together may have smurfed back your original appearance, but it didn't smurf you back your original size." "Stay away from me, or I'll use my magic on you," Hogatha threatened as she waved her hands together to cast a protective spell, only for the magic to weaken until it became ineffective. "Oh no!" she moaned. "Quick, get her before she smurfs away!" Grouchy cried out. Hefty and Duncan both grabbed Hogatha by the arms, to keep her from going anywhere. "So what do you have to smurf for yourself now that we know who you really are, lassie?" Duncan asked. "Wait, I can explain everything," Hogatha said, trying to defend herself. "I didn't mean all those nasty little things I said. I was only kidding...I just wanted to be like one of you. Don't any of you believe your dear old Aunt Hogatha?" "NO!" the Smurfs said together. ----- Soon the Smurfs had Hogatha tied up in rope as they escorted her out into the forest. Papa Smurf held onto the rope to make sure Hogatha wouldn't make a run for it. "Look, can't we just go to my place and discuss this over some nice warm hemlock and some chalky-chip cookies?" she asked. "Gee, Papa Smurf, maybe we should," Greedy said, rubbing his stomach. "GREEDY?!?" Papa Smurf said sternly. "Uh...then again, maybe we shouldn't," Greedy said. "Oh dear, I don't like having to be a witness to what we are smurfing here," Smurfette said to Tapper as they were walking together with Duncan. "Me neither, my dear Smurfette, but this is for our own good," Tapper said. Soon, as the Smurfs were far enough away from the village, Papa Smurf had Hogatha stop walking. "All right, Hogatha, this is the end of the line," Papa Smurf said as he unwrapped the rope from around Hogatha's waist and then threw one end of the rope over a low-hanging branch. Hogatha feared that the Smurfs were going to hang her to death. "Oh no, please," she cried out pitifully as she fell to her knees. "You'll never hear my snort in the village again...I promise." Her eyes were closed while Papa Smurf tied the rope's ends around two trees. "Never cross this line again, you trouble-making witch," Papa Smurf said as soon as he finished tying the rope. "Now begone, and may your shrunken size be a lesson to you, to mend your evil ways." Hogatha realized that she was being shown mercy. "Oh, thank you, thank you!" she cried out to show her gratitude as she started to head into the forest. As she ran far enough to be out of earshot of the Smurfs, she said, "They haven't seen the last of me. I still have plenty of lives left, you know. I'll get even with them someday...I'll get even!" Papa Smurf led the Smurfs back to the village, glad that the fake Smurf incident was all over. As they headed back, Tapper, Duncan, and Smurfette were talking with each other. "I sure feel sorry for the poor witch, even though she tried to destroy us by becoming one of us," Smurfette said. "I also feel sympathy for her as well, my dear Smurfette," Tapper said. "But you know that one truly can't be a Smurf on the outside if the rest of you isn't also one on the inside." "I can't believe that I let her smurf at my house, knowing that she was disguising herself as a laddie among us," Duncan said. "Who knows what would have smurfed on between us?" "It was the Almighty's hand protecting you, my friend," Tapper said. "Besides, I don't think you were even her type to be attracted to anyway. You're still just a Smurf in her eyes." "I have to admit that I was a bit attracted to her when she was a Smurf, Tapper, and that makes me smurf a bit ashamed," Smurfette said. "We were all fooled into believing Hogatha was something she really wasn't, Smurfette," Tapper said. "What matters now is that we're safe and the masquerade has been exposed." "You think Hogatha will try to smurf at us again, Tapper?" Smurfette asked. "Who really knows?" Tapper answered. "At any rate, we must remain vigilant to make sure all our fellow Smurfs in the village, including you, do not smurf victim to those who masquerade themselves as harmless creatures like ourselves, for the holy book says that even Satan disguises himself as an angel of light." "Imagine that...me, not being attractive enough for the likes of Hogatha," Duncan scoffed. "Well, some folks just don't know what they're smurfing out on when it comes to being around a real Smurfsman." "At least you'll always have me," Smurfette said as she put her arm around Duncan's and walked beside him all the way back to the village, which Duncan didn't mind. ----- "And how are we smurfing this evening?" Tapper asked as he approached Polaris and Narrator sitting with each other, a tray of hot smurfberry tea in his hand. "This one is functioning normally, fellow Tapper," Polaris answered. "Narrator was telling this one about the first incident in which your people encountered a Smurf impersonator." "Oh, yes, that little situation," Tapper said as he refilled Narrator's cup with the hot tea. "That was quite uncomfortable for us knowing that the fake Smurf among us was a female human witch that was smurfed on destroying us, in more ways than one." "Apparently it seems more so for Duncan McSmurf, since it made him feel that his sense of masculinity had almost been violated, if Hogatha did find him to be physically attractive," Polaris commented. "Well, some folks are pretty secure when it comes to their masculinity, Polaris, while others are so afraid of the slightest smurf that would rob them of that security that they're always on guard against anything that doesn't smurf them as being male," Tapper said. "The only thing anybody can ever really smurf for those type of people is to pray for them." "That little detail of the witch smurfing genders to become one of us has become quite a topic of conversation among us, Tapper," Narrator said, receiving the filled cup and taking a sip. "Fortunately that wasn't the case when it came to the evil wizard Gargamel smurfing that same trick on us, although the first time he smurfed that, he was disguised as a baby Smurf." "This one has heard of the fake baby Smurf incident, but this one is curious about the second time that he was posing as a fake Smurf," Polaris said. "I'll leave Narrator to smurf you all the details while I smurf with the other customers, my fellow Polaris," Tapper said before he moved on. "The second time it happened, Polaris, was about a year before Empath smurfed home for good, during which the Smurflings first appeared in the village," Narrator said as he settled in to begin his next story. Smurf to Part 6 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Smurf Impersonators chapters